My Nordic Pairing Story
by girl-chan2
Summary: Cerita pairing di Nordic! Mulai dari agak crack macam DenIce, sampai yang sedikit mainstream seperti DenNor dan SuFin! Silakan dibaca bagi yang berminat! :D /My first Romance fic!/


Fic baru lagi! XD

Tolong maklumi gadis gaje pecinta Nordic ini! Saya terlalu begitu, deh! ^^V

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Hetalia dan para Nordics bukan milikku!<p>

Warning: OOC, human name, sedikit shounen-ai, Romance gagal, pairing lain nyelip, dll.

Catatan: Setiap Chapter cerita dan pairing-nya berbeda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Danish and Icelandic<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hei, Emil! Kau itu pendiem banget, ya?" Pertanyaan random.<p>

"Dari lahir aku memang sudah seperti ini!" Jawaban to the point.

"Paling tidak, senyum kek! Jangan pasang muka datar aja apa?" Pertanyaan random lainnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak mau tersenyum untuk alasan konyol seperti itu!" Jawaban dengan nada datar.

"Kamu cakep banget, deh!" Percobaan serangan.

"Terima kasih!" Respon yang biasa saja, tidak ada senyum atau wajah yang merona dan tidak terlihat sama sekali bahwa sang Icelandic berambut platinum blonde itu shock mendengar pernyataan sang Danish berambut pirang jabrik itu.

Mathias terdiam seribu kata. Saat ini dia tengah duduk di taman, tempat dia beristirahat. Di sampingnya, terdapat seorang pemuda Icelandic berambut platinum blonde yang dia anggap sebagai 'cowok terimut se-Nordic' (menurut Mathias) yang saat ini sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Mathias hanya bisa pasrah. Memang sulit PDKT dengan cowok dingin seperti Emil. Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Roderich dan Sadiq yang sedang asik berduaan di seberang sana.

Bagaimana pula si Turkish bertopeng itu jadi bisa seperti itu? Padahal, terakhir kali dia ingin sekali mengadakan perang Turkish-Danish dengannya. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan terbesar Mathias adalah, bagaimana si Turkish bertopeng -yang hanya terobsesi dengan kebudayaannya sendiri- itu bisa mengukir kisah cintanya sendiri?!

Oh, Norge! Kenapa sobatmu yang waras dan penuh semangat ini bisa kalah dengan orang gila dan penuh semangat (dalam arti lain) seperti Sadiq?! Tapi, sudahlah! Bukan Mathias namanya kalau mudah menyerah.

"Uhum! Emil?"

"Ya?"

Ugh, nada datar itu lagi. Mathias menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk bersiap menerima segala kemungkinan respon Emil.

"Kau itu pendiem banget! Kau nyadar kagak, sih?"

"Menurutmu?"

Ugh, right to the kokoro. Mathias mendesah pelan sambil mengambil posisi menyandar di bangku taman itu.

"Menurutku, kau itu terlalu ke arah Kuu (Cool)!"

BRUGH!

Pada saat itu juga, Mathias menerima serangan jantung mendadak karena Emil tiba-tiba saja menjatuhkan bukunya. Kedua tangannya juga sudah siap melindungi wajah. Karena entah kenapa, Emil suka sekali menonjoknya kalau marah.

Dengan perlahan, Emil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Mathias.

"Hah?"

Karena sifat Emil yang sulit ditebak, Mathias melanjutkan pembicaraannya karena takut ditonjok. Tanpa dia sadari, perkataannya malah terkesan seperti menggali liang kubur sendiri.

"Soalnya, bukannya Kuudere juga punya sisi deredere (Cute)? Kalau kau seperti ini terus, siapapun kagak bakalan ada yang suka- ah crap!"

Mathias langsung terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Dia menatap horror Emil yang kini menatap kosong bukunya yang sempat dia pungut beberapa saat yang lalu, seolah-olah pandangannya bisa menembus buku itu. Mathias bisa merasakan kembali sensasi tonjokan Emil dan entah kenapa, Mathias tahu bahwa orang-orang di atas sana sedang menertawakannya.

"Um, Emil?"

"Dan!" Nada suara Emil masih tetap datar.

Tapi entah kenapa, Mathias merasakan sedikit emosi dalam nada suaranya barusan. Tapi, efek dinginnya masih terasa.

"I-iya?"

Emil menutup bukunya dengan keras dan menatap datar Mathias. Ekspresinya datar.

"Ikut aku!"

"Kemana?"

"Ke kamarku!"

"Emil! Kalau kau mau menyelesaikan masalahnya lewat penyiksaan, itu bukan cara terbaik!"

"Ke kamarku!"

"Tapi, terakhir kali aku masuk ke sana, aku-"

"Ke kamarku! Lagian, kenapa kau berpikir aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai objek 'penyiksaan'?"

"K-kau kan sedikit Kuudere!"

"Alasan yang konyol! Bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa alasanmu seperti itu?"

"So-soalnya, kau kan tipe cowok dingin yang pendiem dan-"

BUAGH!

Satu tonjokan itu pun berhasil mengirim Mathias ke dunia mimpi. Sayangnya, dia pingsan tepat saat sebuah rona kemerahan muncul di wajah Emil.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian...<p>

"Ugh!" Mathias mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan sinar mentari memenuhi penglihatannya.

Perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai menyesuaikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sebagai seorang prajurit yang terlatih, dia harus pandai menganalisis keadaan dan kondisi tempat.

Mari kita lihat! Saat ini dia berada di atas sebuah kasur bermotif bendera Iceland. Dinding tempat itu berwarna biru tua, rak-rak buku yang dipenuhi berbagai macam buku, dan terakhir, ada seekor burung berwarna hitam dengan pita merah di sudut ruangan. Kesimpulannya, dia berada di kamar Emil. Memangnya siapa lagi yang berpikiran bahwa burung hitam itu adalah seekor Puffin?

Mathias mengganti posisinya dan menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala kasur. Tangannya mengusap pipinya perlahan. Ugh, setiap hari tonjokan Emil semakin kuat saja. Tapi untungnya dulu dia sudah sering dipukul Berwald saat perang, jadi tonjokan itu masih setingkat di bawah pukulan pria Swedish itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, suara pintu pun sukses membuat Mathias bergidik ngeri. Dia yakin 100 persen bahwa yang terbuka itu bukanlah pintu keluar-masuk kamar, melainkan pintu kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Oke, deh! Mathias sekarang tengah berada dalam situasi yang selalu muncul di anime atau manga Romance-Comedy. Itu lho, adegan dimana karakter Heroin yang keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk bisa sampai 95 persen?

Reaksi Mathias? Tiba-tiba saja, dia menjadi pintar dan otaknya langsung mengingat apa yang dilakukan Tino untuk menenangkan diri: menghitung Phi. Dengan segera, Mathias membalikkan badannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di kepalanya.

"PHI SAMA DENGAN 3,1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693- ARGH! AKU LUPA SISANYA!"

"Aku rasa kau lagi stress! Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Mathias terdiam sebentar. Kok tiba-tiba Emil jadi perhatian seperti ini? Ah, paling entar juga ditonjok lagi.

"Emil? Aku- AH! PAKAI BAJU DULU SANA!" teriak Mathias panik saat Emil sudah berada di dekatnya hanya dengan memakai handuk dan kulitnya masih mengkilat karena basah.

Beberapa centi lagi dan tubuh mereka akan saling bersentuhan. Mathias mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Emil akan mengambil langkah seberani ini. Emil mulai membuka mulutnya, sementara jantung Mathias berdegup kencang.

"Tapi lemari pakaianku ada di belakangmu!"

Ah, benar juga! Mathias segera mendekati dinding yang berlawanan arah dengan Emil sambil terus merapalkan rumus Phi di kepalanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini, jangan kemana-mana! Aku akan segera kembali!" gumam Emil setelah selesai berpakaian.

Mathias hanya bisa bingung. Nada suara Emil barusan sangat berbeda 180 derajat. Dia mulai mengira-ngira, mungkinkah Emil tidak sengaja meminum Aphrosidiac saat dia tidak sadarkan diri? Tapi, Mathias sangat yakin sekali bahwa Emil tidak sebodoh itu. Selagi memikirkan itu, pandangannya menerawang entah kemana.

"Dan?" ucap Emil yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di ambang pintu.

Dan satu hal lagi, sebilah pisau dapur juga nongol dari ambang pintu itu yang sukses membuat Mathias langsung kicep. Apa mungkin dia ketinggalan informasi bahwa ternyata Emil juga seorang Yandere?

"Um, ya? Ada apa?"

Emil memasuki kamar itu dan pikiran Mathias mulai Over Loaded. Emil mengenakan Apron yang sukses membuat pertahanan diri sang Danish jabrik itu mulai goyah.

"Dan!"

"STOP! BERI JARAK 10 LANGKAH DARIKU!"

Mendengar peringatan Mathias, Emil hanya bisa bingung dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dengan gestur yang imut. Belum lagi Emil mengenakan APRON. Setelah ini berakhir, Mathias bertekad untuk memasukkan peristiwa ini ke dalam koleksi 'best of moe' bersama dengan sejumlah foto Emil yang dia dapatkan dari Sadiq (dan dia berharap si Turkish bertopeng itu memiliki koleksi baru foto Emil).

Mathias berniat kabur. Tapi, bukannya tidak sopan kalau dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Emil seperti itu? Well, pisau dapur yang dipegang Emil mungkin saja menjadi faktor pendorong bagi Mathias untuk kabur dari sini. Tapi, mungkin saja Emil berusaha memasakkan sesuatu untuknya sebagai permintaan maaf? Tapi, bukannya lebih baik selamat daripada maaf?

"Um, Emil?"

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu aku secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terlalu suka Kuudere yang terlalu Cool, tapi-"

Emil menatap Mathias dengan matanya yang nampak penasaran seperti anak kecil itu. Ugh, curang. Jadi cowok manis benar-benar curang, rutuk Mathias dalam hati. Dia pun menarik napas.

Mathias langsung sembah sujud di depan Emil yang sukses membuat sang Icelandic itu makin bingung dengan kelakuan sang Danish ini.

"Mohon ampuni aku atas perkataanku yang menyinggung perasaanmu! Aku benar-benar minta maaf! Aku akan lakukan apapun untukmu! Karena itu, tolong jangan bunuh aku!"

Emil semakin bingung mendengarnya. Dia memandang Mathias dan tidak sengaja melirik tangannya yang menggenggam pisau dapur karena awalnya, dia berniat memasak sesuatu untuk Mathias. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Emil, tapi tentu saja hal itu tidak disadari Mathias karena dia terlalu takut mati.

Emil meletakkan pisau itu di meja kerjanya dan berjalan mendekati Mathias (yang sukses membuat orang yang bersangkutan bergidik ngeri), lalu berlutut di depan Mathias. Perlahan, dia mengangkat wajah Mathias agar setara dengan wajahnya. Tentunya, ekspresi Emil kembali datar.

"Apapun?" tanya Emil memastikan.

Mathias hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu-"

Chu!

Sebuah ciuman mendarat di kening Mathias yang sukses membuat Danish jabrik itu terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Dilihatnya wajah Emil yang tersenyum tipis dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Jadilah Dan yang biasanya, oke?"

Emil pun kembali berdiri dan berjalan kembali ke dapur, sementara Mathias hanya bisa cengo sambil memegangi keningnya. Sebuah cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya.

Belum puas dia merasakan sensasi yang tersisa dari ciuman Emil di keningnya, asap hitam tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kamar itu dan Mathias segera berlari ke arah dapur untuk memadamkan api dari masakan Emil.

"Gah! Air! Air!" teriak Mathias panik.

Sementara Emil hanya duduk manis di meja makan sambil memperhatikan Mathias.

* * *

><p><strong>-Epilog-<strong>

Karena peralatan masak Emil rusak, akhirnya mereka berdua membeli beberapa potong Sandwich dan memakannya bersama sambil memperhatikan matahari terbenam di atas sebuah tebing di Iceland.

"Emil!"

"Apa?"

"Mau jadi pacarku tidak?" Sebuah pertanyaan random.

"Mau!" Jawaban yang to the point.

"Lain kali cium aku di bibir, mau kagak?" Pertanyaan random lainnya.

"Mau!" Jawaban tanpa jeda dan tidak terlihat pipi yang merona ataupun wajah yang shock.

Mathias hanya bisa tertawa perlahan.

"Dasar kau ini!" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>-Chapter 1 End-<strong>

* * *

><p>Review! :D<p> 


End file.
